Power Rangers: Back to Action
by ScreamKing903
Summary: Tommy and his Dino Thunder Rangers encounter an older enemy from his past. Old friends return and new powers are found.
1. Chapter 1: An Old Enemy

**Power Rangers: Back to Action**

 **OKAY A FEW NOTES TO GO OVER BEFORE YOU BEGIN.**

 **1\. THIS IS AFTER MESOGOG WAS DEFEATED BUT UNLIKE THE TV SERIES THE RANGERS STILL HAVE THEIR POWERS.**

 **2\. BILLY NEVER LEFT TO LIVE ON AQUATAR LIKE IN THE SERIES.**

 **OK THAT'S IT I THINK. OK ENJOY!**

Chapter 1: Reunion

On the planet Trifouria deep in the distant reaches of space an old evil continues it onslot. In the barron rubble of a ruined city the last Trifourian Zeo ranger fights against an entire army. And inevitably the Gold Zeo Ranger fell. As he lie on the ground the Darklord stood before him.

In a deep bellowing voice the darklord spoke, "Your Rangers have failed, your power has failed you, you are but another worm under my foot."

"You can kill me but there will always be Power Rangers to stand against you." The Gold Zeo Ranger struggled to sit up.

The darklord and his minions laughed.

"I have heard this same hopeless pitiful speeches with every galaxy I've conquored. And like you they have all died begging for my mercy."

The darklord pointed the head of his staff at the Gold Zeo Ranger sending a force of energy setting the Gold Ranger aflame. His screams ring out and soon fall silent.

"What mercy." The darklord turns away and walks to his minions. "Goldar, prepare Serpent Tera for departure."

"Where are we going to my lord?"

"We are going to settle an old score. I have destroyed countless worlds,defeated countless rangers but only one planet has ever stood against me and prevailed. Set a course for Earth."

"Yes, Lord Zed."

 **-Reefside-**

In Reefside High School, Dr. Tommy Oliver teaches his class.

"Ok class, what can you tell me about matter?" Dr. Oliver addressed his class.

"That matter doesn't matter." Two students started to laugh and high five eachother at their less than clever joke.

Dr. Oliver let out a heavy sigh. "Bulk Jr, Skull Jr. I went to school with your dads, they liked to joke around too. But the only jokes I am seeing right now is your grades, please start paying attention."

The class erupts into laughter before quieting down.

"Matter makes up everything, Conner, those soccer balls you kick are made or matter. Kira, your favorite guitar is built up of matter."

He turns to see his student Cassidy putting on makeup rather than listening to his lesson.

"And Cassidy, the make up you're putting on when you should be listening is also made of matter. Could you put that away please.?"

"I'm sorry Dr. Oliver but And does anybody know what happens when matter is introduced to its polar opposite, anti-matter?"

Ethan raises his hand. "A huge explosion!"

"Exactly, matter and anti matter can not coexist.."

Before Dr. Oliver could finish his sentence the school bell rang and the students began to get up and leave.

"Ok class don't forget tomorrow is Career Day so instead of coming to class we will be meeting in the auditorium. Have a good rest of the day." Tommy bid his students a good day.

Ethan and Conner come up to Tommy as the class is leaving.

"So Dr. O, anybody good gonna be at Career Day tomorrow?" Asked Ethan.

"Yeah, like some swimsuit models." Conner chuckled to himself.

"I don'tknow about all that but it'll be a good one trust me. Now I gotta go." Doctor Oliver said gathering up his books and putting them in his bag. "I'm entertaining some old friends at home."

"Does that mean that training is off for today?" Conner asked surprised at the fact that Dr. O has friends.

"Yeah, go have fun. Later guys."

Tommy made his way home and walked through the door. He started to clean up his house a little. Even though it had been over 10 years since he had seen his friends he hadn't changed. He was still just as forgetful and slobbish. He then heard someone coming through his door.

"Dr.O?" Kira walked in slowly making sure she didn't walk in on anything she shouldn't.

"Oh, Kira it's you. Didn't Conner tell you that training was off today?"

"I guess not. What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna be having..."

"Hey Tommy you in here, man?"

Tommy let out a defeated sigh and just dropped what he had in his hands. "Company.."

"Jason, Trini, Adam. How was your flight?" Tommy greeted them at the door.

Trini noticed the mess in his living room. "Well Tommy I see some things never change."

"And who's the little lady? Your girlfriend? You dog." Said Adam jokingly.

Kira looked down blushing bright red trying to hide the slight smile she had.

"This is one of my students, Kira Ford. Kira meet some of my oldest and best friends and our Career Day guests. Jason Lee Scott, Trini Kwan, Adam..."

"Oh my God! You're Adam Bosch from Eyeshine! You are like my favorite singer ever!" Kira jumped up and down, ending with wrapping her arms around Tommy's arm. "How do you know Adam 'freaking' Bosch?!"

Tommy smiled. "Once upon a time they were all Power Rangers. Jason the Red Ranger, Adam, the Black Ranger and I think you'll like the last one, Trini the Yellow Ranger. As well as being my student and good friend Kira is actually the Yellow Ranger."

She was speechless just looking at the 3 ranger legends standing before her. They made there way in as Tommy and Kira helped them with their bags. Over the night they all remanised about old times as Jason told some embaressing stories of Kira's teacher as a teenager which Tommy constantly denied. Before they knew it it was getting dark, so Kira left for home and everyone made there way to bed.

Morning came and went as the students gathered in the auditorium. Jason introduced himself first.

"Hey everyone, I'm Jason Lee Scott and I'm the owner and head teacher of the Red Dragon dojo, one of the most successful dojos in the world. I teach not only physical strength but strength of will and mind. We also organize many charities for needy children and disadvantaged families." Jason gave a karate bow to the students as they clapped.

As Jason sat back down Trini stood up and made her way forward.

"Hello, my name is Trini Kwan and I am doctor. I specialize in cancer research, it is my hope to better understand the causes and the effects of cancer so that we can better detect and prevent and eventually CURE cancer and save countless lives."

The students clap as Trini sat down as Adam made a short jog up to the front.

"Sup guys and gals, I'm Adam Bosch and..."

He was cut off in mid sentence by the over whelming cheers of the students.

Jason calls out laughing. "I think they might have heard of you, dude."

Adam continued after the applause died down. "It's all thanks to your teacher Tommy Oliver that we can all be here to talk to you kids. I'm sure you know that I'm a musician but I started out just where you all are know. No matter our intellegents no matter our achievements we were all like you in the beginning, sitting there having no idea about our future and where we wanted to be."

Jason chimned in. "And all we can tell you is that your future starts now. "

Trini joined in. "Exactly because what you do here will affect everything in your future. How you do in school now will determine the college you attend and the options of your future career."

Jason continued. "So basically work hard now so you can have a better opportunity to be what you want to be."

Other Career Day guests came up and spoke and before anyone knew it it was the end of the day. The students clapped and cheered at the conclusion of Career Day.

Elsewhere at the N.A.S.A Space Research Center in Houston, Texas there is a group of scientists monitering various satalites in the galaxy. Will out warning a monitor goes off.

"Um... Mr. Cranston... I think you need to take a look of this..."

Bill Cranston, and once upon a time was the Blue Ranger, Billy, walked in and went up to the man's station. "What's the situation?"

"Our satilite near the moon Titan has... picked up something..."

Once the image that was captured by the satilite came on the screen Bill was stunned silent. The distant shadow of a large mechanical dragon, something he had seen long ago that still sent a chill done his spine. And it was making it's way straight towards Earth. Without saying anything he left his scientists and when to his office. Bill sat at his desk and pulled a small box from the bottum drawer. Opening it revealed his old communicator from his years as a Power Ranger; know he had no other choice, he pushed the button on the side and spoke.

"Guys if you are recieving this message... we have trouble... Zed is coming back..."


	2. Chapter 2: The Power

Chapter 2: The Power

Back in Reefside, the rangers and former rangers gathered together.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I'm standing infront of the original Red Ranger! Dude, you're a legend!" Conner gocked.

Ethan put a hand on Conner's shoulder in attempts to calm him down. "Sorry Jason, Conner's going fangirl right now. He'll come back to reality eventually."

"But he is pretty right. We're looking at 3 original Power Rangers, 4 counting Dr. Oliver. Seriously, if it weren't for them we would probably never be rangers now." Trent added, being the only outwardly calm one of the group.

"I don't know about-" Jason went silent when he heard a beeping sound. It was Adam's communicator.

Adam stood silent staring down at his wrist communicator. "This hasn't sounded in years..."

It beeped again and just like old times everyone gathered around Adam as he held his wrist closer to his face and responded. "Hello...?"

Billy's voice replied. "Adam, it's Billy..."

Tommy chimned in cheerfully. "Hey man, it's been a long time. How have you been doing up there?"

Billy's voice was steady and serious. "I haven't called to chat guys... I wouldn't have used this unless there was no choice..." Everyone became silent. "Zed is coming back..."

Kira,Conner, Ethan and Trent watched as the color drained from their faces. Tommy grabs Adam's arm and pulls it to him, for the first time it seemed to them that he was losing his calm.

"Billy how fast can you get here? We need you here as soon as possible." Tommy said in an almost frantic tone.

"Um... depending on the flight I can be there by tomorrow morning if not sooner. But Tommy there's nothing we can-"

"Have you gotten a hold of Kimberely yet?"

"I can get a hold of her." Trini said.

"Okay guys, I guess I'll see you tomorrow..." Billy said before getting off the communicator.

There was a long uncomfortable moment of silence before Jason broke it.

"How are we going to stop Zed without our morphers?"

"I don't know but we'll figure something out when we get the gang back together. Come on lets get back to the Lab." Tommy said before making his way back.

"But guys, who is Zed?" Conner asked before running off to catch up with them.

Back at the Dino Lab Tommy pulls up a file of Lord Zed on the monitor.

Tommy began to speak to his young rangers. "This is Lord Zed, an old enemy with untold devistating power. He and his wife Rita Repulsa fought the Rangers for domination of the Earth. There were many times that they almost defeated us but we finally defeated them sending them and all their evil into the distant empty side of the galaxy. We don't know what happened to Rita but we know that Zed is coming back."

"Jesus, a bad guy that was soo powerful that he almost wipped out the Power Rangers in more than one occasion. Guys, how can we beat something like that?" Trent said sounding obviously disheartend.

Adam put his hand on Trent's shoulder, "He was beaten once, he'll be beaten again. It doesn't matter how many times he's almost won. The Power Rangers always defeated him in the end."

"But those Rangers were you guys not us. How can we possibly handle this?" Trent blurted.

"We'll beat him we have to." Kira said with determination.

"Well guys looks like you're gonna get your chance. Looks like he just touched down in Reefside Square and it looks like he brought some friends." Hailey said typing away at her computer.

"Puddies." Jason said with a serious tone.

"Well guys, let's not keep him waiting." Conner said aching for a fight.

Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Tommy lined up preparing to morph.

"We're going with you guys." Jason interjected.

"We may not have powers but we're still rangers." Trini joined.

"And I miss smashing puddies." Adam added with a smirk.

"Ok guys lets go." Tommy agreed.

Tommy, Conner, Kira and Ethan called out, "Dino Thunder Power Up Ha!"

"White Ranger, Dino power," Trent morphed.

Within no time they were there in Reefside Square. There stood Lord Zed with his staff at his side and behind him were, not wiggling and untamed Puddies but Puddies standing in order and control.

"Hey Zed! Heard you were looking for us." Tommy shouted.

Zed turned to face the Rangers. His viser flashes red as he spoke. "Ah Tommy, still playing superhero I see. How cute."

"What are you and Rita doing back here? Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Jason said stepping up next to the Black Dino Thunder Ranger.

"She outlived her usefullness in life. Now her life energy aswell as others now make me stronger, as you will see." After saying that he shot lightning from his staff towards the rangers. "Puddies! Attack!"

The Puddies then sprung to life and charged towards the rangers.

"Let's go guys! We'll take the clay brains, you take Zed." Adam called to the Dino Thunder Rangers before the three former rangers ran at the Puddies.

They paired off against the Puddies and right off the bat they could tell that they were out matched but not as out matched as the Rangers were against Zed. It seemed that with every hit Zed took he hit them twice as hard. He sent energy out his staff sending Ethan and Conner flying. And while Trent was distracted by his friends parrell he didn't see Zed appear before him in lightning speed. Zed grabs Trent by the throat then throws him through the air landing on Jason. And back with the fight against the Puddies, Adam leapts into mid air spin kick sending a Puddy to the ground then shattering to pieces. And once Adam thought he was taking charge of the fight three Puddies pin him down with two holding his arms and one lining up to start beating him before they heard a-

"KYAH!" Billy shouted leaping in the air and kicking the attacking Puddy as Kimberely grabbed the two Puddies holding Adam and pulling them off and punching them out.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, let's get them." Kimberely said helping Adam up.

All five Dino Thunder Rangers rushed Zed all at once and it seemed that Lord Zed had finally started to get irritated with the battle.

"ENOUGH!" Zed shouted sending out a wave of energy which send the Rangers flying back away from him.

"Easy Ed, I would say that we were getting under your skin but you don't have any." Conner said struggling to get on his feet.

"You have fought bravely I will grant you that. But you are all beneath me and I am tired of playing with you." Zed rappedly shot bolts of lightning at the rangers enveloping them in a series of explosions.

When all the smoke had cleared there layed the five rangers, unmorphed, and struggling to move.

"The truth is that you never had a chance in beating me." Zed spoke truimphent.

Tommy gets to his feet, barely, as he pulls up his fists to a fighting position. "The fight isn't over yet." Kira and Conner stands up beside him. "Dino Thunder! Power-!"

Before they could finish Zed appeared infront of them landing a vicious kick to Kiras stomach sending her flying and gripped Tommy and Conner's wrists and squeezed, crushing their morphers. They dropped to their knees in pain as Zed continues to squeeze. "Oh no? It looks very much over." Zed laughs at their groans of pain. Trent and Ethan leapt toward Zed only to be swatted away like flies. Zed releases their wrists then walks up to Ethan and Trent laying on the ground."Your determination is admirable, but.." He stomps on Trent's wrist smashing his morpher. "I am growing tired of these..." Smashes Ethan's morpher under his foot. "tryfulls."

Zed steps back away from the defeated rangers. At that that time Jason and the others finished taking down the Puddies. They saw their defeated friends and charged for him.

"I believe I've accomplished what I've came for. Until next time _'Rangers'_."

Then disappears in a bolt of energy, as they run up to their friends.

"Guys!" Jason calls out going over to Tommy and Conner trying to help them up.

Conner grips his wrist in pain as Billy and Kimberely help Trent and Ethan. They were all eventually standing, Trent holding his wrist and Ethan holding his sides, Kira limped over to Tommy and looked at his wrist.

"Dr. O, your morpher.. it's destroyed..." She said in disbelief.

Conner, Ethan and Trent look at theirs aswell, "Ours too..."

Tommy stood with a grim look on his face. "And with them... our powers..."

Billy puts Ethan's arm over his shoulder to help him. "I suggest we move this conversion elsewhere and get some medical attention aswell."

They made their way back to the Dino Lab as Trini went to work treating their injuries.

"Ok, so Trent and Conner both have broken wrists, Ethan has two cracked ribs and how do the morphers look Billy?" Hailey said as she plops into her chair rubbing her head.

Billy sat at the desk inspecting the wiring and mechanics under a magnifying glass. "I hate to say it but it looks like these morphers r beyond repair, and what's worse is the Dino Gems seem to have been destroyed."

Kira held her morpher up. "I still have mine."

"That isn't gonna help anything! We need an army and all we have is you, you are not enough!" Conner snapped at Kira while he held his battered wrist.

"Chill out Conner!" Ethan said in her defense. "One is better than known. Atleast we still have something."

"Well guys, I think I just found something really weird..." Hailey said as she typed on her computer. "Tommy has a program running where it scans the world for specific energy signature just incase any other Dino Gems appear. We've been scanning wide spectrum energy signatures and it looks like we finally got a ping."

Billy walked over and looked at the energy data. "This can't be... The energy signature is almost identical to the energy frequency of our old Morphers. Hailey, can you locate where the signal is coming from?"

A few seconds late a location came up on the monitor and the seasoned rangers stood in surprise.

Kimberely broke the silence. "The Angel Grove desert..."

Jason spoke. "Just where the Command Center use to be..."

"How can that be? Devatox blew up the Comand Center, everything was destroyed. How is there a signal coming from there?" Kimberely questioned.

"I don't know but we gotta find out. If we're reading this then we sure as hell know that Zed and his lackies will to." Tommy spoke.

"And what are we going to do when we get there and we find Zed there? Kick them in the shins?! We barely could take down Puddies! Puddies, Tommy! What can we do?" Kimberely shouted at Tommy.

"You let me handle it." Kira stepped up next to Tommy as if she were defending him. "I'm the only one with the morpher so I'm gonna be your protection. If those are actual Power Morphers then I need to make sure you get there in one piece."

"So it's decided. We're going back to Angel Grove." Adam said. "I'm game."

"Take tonight to get what you need because we'll be leaving tomorrow." Tommy concluded looking over to Kimberely as she gave him a suttle glare and looked away.


	3. Chapter 3: What Wills May Break

**Note to Reader:** **I'm sure when you finish reading this chapter you will be able to tell that I don't care for Kimberly much. Never have, never will. But this all plays a part later on in the story.**

Chapter 3:

The night came and went the morning broke as the group already gathered at the porch of Tommy's house. Everyone was looking through their things making sure they had everything, except for Kimberly, who was alone in the corner of the porch watching everyone with a brooding expression.

"Kimberly?" Tommy walked up seeing her sitting away from everyone.

She turned her face away as if trying to ignore him.

Tommy noticed this and felt slightly irritated then repeated. "Kimberly."

She turned back to face him with a glare that would set him on fire if she could then snapped at him."You're going to end up getting someone killed. How do you know this signal isn't just some trap by Zed to finish us off?"

"Kimmy, if there's even the smallest chance we have to-" Tommy was cut off by Kimberly.

"Don't call me 'Kimmy' I'm not some love struck teenager. I've changed, I've grown up, and you, you're still in high school playing superhero."

Kimberely pushed past him and startedto walk away before Tommy grasped her arm. "Don't pretend that this is only about our journey. You don't have the right to hate me, I wasn't the one who left, I wasn't the one who gave up on our relationship on our responsability."

"Exactly! Responsability, that's all it was with you! That's all you cared about, you could never switch off and I got tired of it! Even whenever we were penpals it was all you talked about!"

"Why did you even come if you didn't care?!"

"I didn't come because of you, I came for them, because I don't trust you not to lead them to they're deaths." Kimberly pulled her arm out of his hand and walked away and joined the rest of the group.

Tommy let out a big sigh then addressed the group. "Ok guys, if we're all here I guess it's time to pack up the cars and get moving."

Everyone packed up and divided into two cars and set off, it was going to be a few hour drive and Tommy could feel that it wasn't going to go by fast. Meanwhile in space, Serpent Tera circled the Earth.

"My Lord, there is an unusual power signature being emited from Earth." Goldar called to Lord Zed as he looked into the monitor.

"And where is this power coming from?" Zed inquired.

"I am unable to pinpoint it, my Lord. The energy is too faint and we are too far away." Goldar replied obviously nervous. "I will try to boost the signal but it will take time."

Zed stepped behind Goldar and put his hand on his shoulder. "Usually Goldar, I would threaten you or actually kill you but now that I have utterly defeated those acursed Power Rangers I am in a good mood. Take your time. I'm sure that not even this can stop me."

After hours the protagonists made their way into Angel Grove.

"Anybody hungry?" Billy called over to the other car.

Kira without missing a beat calls out. "I'm starving."

Everyone that heard her chuckled as as Tommy turned in and parks.

"I know a place where we can get some chow." Tommy said as he grinned and pointed to the sign.

"Dude, Ernie's!" Jason exclaimed.

Everyone made their way and found an open table.

"Dude, I'm surprised to see how much this place hasn't changed." Adam said looking around with a nistalgic smile.

"Well I'll be! I never thought I'd see you guys again. All grown up."

They turned to see Ernie looking almost exactly like he looked soo many years ago, with only a small amount of grey in his hair. They jump up and give him a big group hug.

Ernie laughs and pats everyone on the back. "It's just like old times, huh? You know what, six burgers and fries on the house!"

"Actually can you make it seven?" Tommy said putting his hand on Kira's shoulder.

"Who's this? New girlfriend?" Ernie joked giving Tommy a nudge with his elbow.

Kira blushed as Tommy chuckled. "This is Kira, She's one of my students."

"Wow, teachers, musicians, doctors, scientists you guys sure made something great of yourselves. I'll get started on those burgers." Ernie went off behind the bar.

"It's been a long time since we've all been here as a group again. It's nice." Trini smiled at her friends, feeling nestalgic for the old days.

"Look, I like tripping down memory lane as much as the next girl but if you guys forgot we have a universe conquering monster to deal with and need I remind you we still have no powers." Kimberly interjected.

"Well with energy frequency and censor distance delay there's roughly an eighty three percent chance he knows of the energy signature but is incapable of determining the point of origin from his position in the stratosphere." Billy replied.

"See Kimberly, we have time. You can trust Billy, he's one of those N.A.S.A eggheads and it wouldn't be much of a point in fighting on an empty stomach." Adam said as he took a sip of his drink.

At that time their food had arrived and everyone began to eat.

"Oh, before I forget I put together a spectrum energy detector so that we can find the energy when we reach the point of origin." Billy said pulling an unusual device from his pocket, putting it on the table.

"When did you make that?" Kira said kind of surprised at his proficancy.

"In the car on the way here." Billy replied nibbling on his french fries.

Trini laughed at Kira's facial expression. "Billy was always the one that made everything we needed for any situation."

"Kinda like Hailey." Tommy added.

It wasn't long before everyone had finished and were leaving in their cars to continue on their mission. Meanwhile in Serpent Tera..

"I have located the origin of the energy signature, my Lord." Goldar announced. "It is coming from Angel Grove, and the powerless Power Rangers heading straight for it."

"I should have known they wouldn't give up without a fight. No matter. Goldar, take a team of Puddies down and stop them."

"Yes, my Lord." Goldar bows then leaves the control room.

"Hmm... I just came up with a brilliant idea.." Zedd muttered to himself.

Back on Earth, the Rangers were now in the desert leading towards the old Command Center. Their cars lumbered over the rocky terrain until suddenly a string of explosions that stop the cars in their tracks. There standing infront of the car was Goldar and a hand full of Puddies.

"That's far enough, Rangers." Goldar stood with his arms crossed like he had already beat them.

Everyone quickly got out of the cars and into fighting position.

Goldar laughed at the sight of them. "Don't you think you are all too old for this?"

"We still got plenty of fight! Let's take 'em guys!" Tommy yells as he charges forward. He leaps into the air to deliver a flying kick only to be caught by Goldar and thrown to the ground.

Kira ran to him. "You guys take the Puddies, I'll take the winged monkey in shining armor."

They start to fight the Puddies as Kira and Goldar stare each other down.

"You have no chance, little girl."

"I got more than you think. Dino Thunder! Power Up! HA!"

She morphs and then delivers a flying punch to Goldar sending him falling back.

"Ptera grips!" She summons her power daggers then swings them left and right slashing Goldar across the chest as he trys to fight back. "Who doesn't have a chance now, Goldy?"

"That's cute. You think you're winning." Goldar pulls out his sword and starts swinging. Kira dodged his swings when he kicks her in the stomach when her focus was on his sword. She falls on her back as he swings his down at her. She blocks it with her daggers as he repeatedly swings his sword down at her.

Tommy and Jason jump onto Goldars back each grabbing one of his arms trying to pull him away. Goldar elbows Tommy in the stomach sending Tommy falling back and releasing his arm. Goldar swings his sword at Jason as he jumps back but not far enough to miss the blade. The blade of his sword sliced across Jasons chest as he yelled and fell back.

Jason held his chest as blood began to soak his shirt as Kira attacked Goldar savagely sending him to the ground. Goldar and his puddies vanish in a bolt of light leaving the bruised and beaten Rangers alone.

Kira powers down and runs to Jason.

"Jason! Jason, oh my god!"

Jason groaned holding his hand to his chest as Trini ran over to him to inspect his wound.

"The slice isn't dangerously deep but we have to bandage you up fast before you loose too much blood." Trini runs over to one of the now wrecked cars to get her first aid kit.

Tommy looked down at Jason with a worried expression across his face, out from the corner of his eye Kimberly walked up to him. Before he could turn to face her she slaps him across the face.

"This is your fault! I knew you were going to get somebody hurt!"

"Kimberly!" Billy shouts as he pulls her away from Tommy.

"This is on you, Tommy. Your 'leadership' got Jason in this."

"We were fighting the bad guys, that's what we do." Adam said trying to calm her down.

"We aren't Power Rangers anymore! We have no powers, we don't do this anymore!"

"Kimberly..." Kira said softly holding his hand to his cheek.

"I'm done. I'm leaving and I'm taking Jason with me."

"No..." Jason grunted out softly trying to sit up. "I have a job to do and I'm not going anywhere. Not til Zedd is stopped."

Kimberly was stunned to speechlessness at what Jason had said.

"You're going to get yourself killed... I dont want to be there when it happens..."

Kimberly turns away and starts to walk away, back to Angel Grove. Kira walked after her hoping she could talk her into coming back.

"Kimberly..." Kira called out trying to catch up to her.

Kimberly whipped around to face her. "Why are you here?"

Kira was caught off guard by Kimberly's quick question. "Um... to talk you into staying with the group."

"No, why are YOU here? You don't owe us anything, this isn't your fight, why are you here with us?"

Kira didn't know what to say. "Because..." She looked back at the group, back at Tommy.

"Whatever crushes you have on Tommy Oliver, you should let them go now because there's no room in his life for anything but the mission. There's only one thing he cares about and that's the fight. He'll never give up until he gets killed and drag everyone down with him. Leave while you can that's all I can say. Leave before you get in too deep."

Kimberly turned and continued to walk away, Kira stood watching her disappear into the distance. Kira thought to herself. Was she right? Was Dr. O too absorbed in his personal crusade that she would never be able to have her chance, though outlandish it may be, she had always hoped for a chance. But is this all a loosing battle?


	4. Chapter 4: Dino Zeo

**Chapter 4: Dino Zeo**

They trugged on there way to the Command Center slow. With their cars now destroyed and Jason badly wounded, to the point where Adam and Tommy had to help him walk. They continued walking until eventually the silence was broken when the scanner in Billy's pocket went off. They stop as Billy pulls the device from his pocket.

"It seems that we've arrived at the point of origin of the energy signature." Billy said looking the device over.

Tommy sat Jason down on a large stone. "So the energy isn't coming from the Command Center itself?"

"It doesn't seem to. Most likely it is a secret corrador of the Command Center."

"Does it show where we have to go to find it?"

"I can maximize the frequancy and set it on short range. If the frequancy amplification doesn't overload the scanner we could theoretically us it to walk right up to the front door."

Billy ajusted the settings on the devaice then started to walk slowly listening to slow beaping sound waiting for it to beat faster. As Billy walked closer to the mountain side when his scanner started to beap more rapidly.

The group joined Billy with Jason leaning on Tommy as they caught up with them. Billy found a cavern enterance in the side of the mountain.

"The signal seems to be coming from inside here."

They start to head slowly into the darkness of the cavern following the scanner as it beaped on. When they had reached the end of the cavern they found an enormous sliding metal doors, much like the ones in the Command Center years ago.

"Looks like we found it guys." Tommy said putting his hand on the door.

Without any warning the doors slid out as Tommy jumps back. Inside there was not a room but a fog of green smoke filling the enterance.

"What the heck is that?" Kira said stepping forward to get a better look.

"It looks like a Portal Gate, like the one we passed through once before." Billy said as he swiped his hand threw the smog.

"But where does it go?" Kira questioned.

Tommy stepped forward. "I guess there's only one way to find out."

He looked at his friends first before slowly taking a step into the fog, and once he disappeared into the smoke the others follows. The doors slid closed as they vanished into the room.

Goldar walks into the control room of Serpent Tera.

"Goldar... I don't think I ask too much of you... And yet you still manage to disappoint me! How is it that you a creature that I have given overwhelming power to can still be beaten by a bunch of powerless humans?!" Zed shouted as he stopped toward Goldar.

"One of them was still able to morph, my Lord!" Goldar said cringing in fear.

"What is one ranger when put against the powers I've given you?"

"But I did manage to scare one away and viciously injury another."

"Wills can be remade, wounds can be healed. I don't want them scared and injured, I want them dead! And now, NOW, they have vanished off our monitors!"

"My Lord, I will fix this, I swear." Goldar said pleading for another chance.

Zed composed himself and stepped back and turned away from Goldar.

"Goldar, why did I kill Rita?"

"Because she out lived her usefullness.." He replied uncomfortably.

Zed stood quietly for a moment. "Exactly, and do you know what Goldar?"

"What is it, my Lord?"

He turned suddenly swinging his staff at Goldar turning Goldar into ash with a burst of energy.

"You have out lived your usefullness..."

Zed walks over to the control chair and taking a seat.

"I have more reliable help now. I think it's about time I let my new friends say.. hello"

Zed punchs a few buttons on the board as Serpent Tera made it's decent down to Earth.

The doors of a darkened room slide open as the Rangers step out into the room. The lights switch on one by one as the room becomes visible. The room was filled with futuristic or alien technology, and in the center of the room stood six metal cylinders.

Billy looks at his device as he circles the cylinders. "It looks like the energy signatures are coming from these."

He put the device on the counter behind him then tries to open of of the cylinders.

"Intruder! Intruder! Ai! Yi! Yi! Yi! Yi! Intruder!"

They turn to the back corner suddenly as a short red and gold robot lumbers out toward the six metal cylinders holding a wrench.

"Back away from the morphers or.. or... Ai! Yi! Yi! Yi! Yi!"

Trini stepped from of it and puts her hands on it's shoulders. "Alpha! Alpha Five. It's us. Calm down."

Alpha stops and looks up to her. "Alpha Five? That designation was for a former model, I am Alpha Six. You are Trini, the yellow ranger. Ai! Yi! Yi! Yi! Yi! Rangers! You're back! Thank Zordon you're back!"

Everyone hugs Alpha as Billy speaks up. "We located the energy signatures being emitted from the metal cylinders and we found our ways here."

"Zed found the energy signature too." Kira said helping Jason sit down.

"Ai! Yi! Yi! Zed is back?! I knew there was a reason I was brought back online." Alpha says walking over to Jason to heal his injury.

"What do you mean Alpha? What is this place?" Adam said.

Alpha finished healing Jason's wound with a beam.

"Long ago, Zordon knew that someday there would be an evil not even the present Power Rangers could conquer. So when Goldar and Rito destroyed the Command Center Zordon began to take steps for the future. After you had found the Zeo gem and the Command Center was destroyed you that you had lost your powers. But in reality, Zordon had reclaimed the energy from all of your power coins. When Alpha Five made the Zeo morphers he had only filled the morphers with fifty percent of the energy. In doing so he and Zordon had enough power to make these."

He went over to a control panel and pushed a button opening the cylinders revealing six new morphers. They had the same shape and style as their old morphers from so very long ago, except each morpher had a different color. Alpha walks over to the first morpher and picks it up. In the center was the the Tyranosaur power coin, the top part of the morpher was red on the bottom was gold.

"When you were the Gold Ranger your power was inside your DNA. Alpha Five used the many blood samples he to took to extract that energy and combine it with your power coin to made this morpher. Jason the Dino Zeo Red morpher is now yours."

He hands the morpher to Jason and moves to the next one.

"Though you refused the Blue Zeo power at first but now I believe it is time for u to embrace it. Billy the Dino Zeo Blue morpher is now yours."

The morpher had a Triseratops power coin in the center, the top of the morpher was blue and the bottom was white.

"Your's, Adam, was actually a bit tricky. Trying to combine two energies from two different spectrums but it seems the black spectrum overcomes the other. Adam the Dino Zeo Black morpher is now yours."

The morpher had a Mammoth power coin in the center, the top of the morpher was black and the bottom was white.

"Trini, the Dino Zeo Yellow morpher is now yours."

The morpher had a Sabertooth Tiger power coin in the center, the top of the morpher was yellow and the bottom was white.

"Thank you, Alpha"

"Tommy, as the leader of the your morpher was nearly impossible to create. Combining the last of your Green Ranger energy and your White Ranger energy was quite a bit more than complicated. Balancing the dark power of the Green Ranger given to you by Rita Repulsa and the light power of the White Ranger given to you by Zordon. Anyone of those powers out weighed the Zeo power you once possessed. Tommy the White Dragon morpher is now yours."

The morpher had a Dragon power coin in the center, the top of the morpher was white and the bottom was green.

"And Kimberly... Where's Kimberly?"

"Um... She isn't here..." Adam said.

"She gave up on us." Tommy said looking down.

"But then who will take the Dino Zeo Pink morphers?"

There was a group silence when Kira stepped out from behind everyone.

"Me."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kira. I'm a Power Ranger."

"Yeah, Kira's perfect for the this. She has proven herself time and time again to be worthy of the Pterazord." Tommy said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, and none of us would be here now without her." Jason said putting his hand on her other shoulder.

"For someone to have proven themselves so fully I am proud to give you, Kira, the Dino Zeo Pink morpher. You will now be known as the Dino Zeo Rangers."

Before they could say anything a siren sounded out as Alpha moved over to the monitor.

"What's up Alpha?" Jason said.

"Ai! Yi! Yi! Yi! Serpent Tera is landing in Angel Grove!"

"Well guys, looks like we're about to give these morphers a test drive." Tommy said with a serious expression, knowing the battle that is about to come.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5: The Final Clash

***OK... I HAD A BIT OF A HARD TIME DESCRIBING THE RANGER'S NEW FORMS... SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME ON THIS...^^"***

 **Chapter 5: The Final Clash**

There's thunder and lightning as Serpentera breaks into Earth's atmosphere. It circled the sky then setting down on the edge of Angel Grove. It lifted itself up as Serpentera arched it's neck pointing its head downward.

Back at secret room of the Command Center, the newly powered Rangers watched on the monitor as Serpentera landed.

"What is that thing?" Kira had shocked at the size of the machine.

"Serpentera." Trini said watching the screen.

"It's Lord Zed's mobile weaponized fortress." Billy continued.

"How do we fight something like that?" Kira said.

"We've done it before." Said Adam.

"And we'll do it again." Tommy said.

"But how do we get over there? Our cars are toast and that things hours away."

"You use these." Alpha gives each of them a new communicator and teleporter.

"Morphinominal!" Billy exclaimed as everyone laughed.

"Just like old time." Jason chuckled as he patted his shoulder.

"Let's go." Tommy said as he positioned his hand over the communicator.

Everyone stand over next to him in the same position. They each become enveloped in a spectrum of light as they jet away into the sky. Within the blink of an eye they had landed on the edge of Angel Grove.

Zed watched through his viewing screen as the Rangers land in front of his ship.

"Hmm... Look who's stopped by for a visit. Let's not keep them waiting."

The stomach of Serpentera opens up as Lord Zed comes into view of the Rangers.

"It's nice to see that you've all come to surrender as a group. Powerless and defeated just like the rest of your planet."

"We don't think so. It's Morphing Time!" Jason shouted as everyone positioned themselves with their right hand behind their back taking hold of their new morphers.

"Dino Zeo Red!" Jason shouted.

"Dino Zeo Blue!" Billy shouted.

"Dino Zeo Black!" Adam shouted.

"Dino Zeo Yellow!" Trini shouted.

"Dino Zeo Pink!" Kira shouted.

"White Dragon Power!" Tommy shouted as they all morphed into their new Power Ranger forms.

Jason was the first to morph, his Dino Zeo form had the helmet of his original Red Ranger form with the Tyrannosaur teeth were golden and there was a black streak in the center of the helmet. On the body was a black suit with a thick red strip over his sides and golden bands on his arms and knees and his original Golden Zeo Ranger shield on his chest with his Tyrannosaur power symbol on the center.

Next was Tommy, he stood a combination of green and white. His helmet was the shape of the original White Ranger with the visor of the Green Ranger. His suit was a combination of white with streaks of green on the arms and legs with strips of gold on his arms. His chest shield was the shape of the Green Ranger but styled as the White with the Dragon power symbol in the golden diamond on the shield. On his back was a full length sword in the shape of his original Sawba in the colors of his dragon dagger.

The others suits had the helmets of the original Rangers and the suits of the Zeo Rangers, their gloves and boots were styled as the original and lined in gold with their power symbols on their chests. The stood posed and ready for battle.

"Oh dear, Power Rangers. What am I going to do?"

Behind Zed walked six other Power Rangers.

"You see I have Power Rangers too. Let me introduce the Dark Rangers."

The six rangers stood in a line in front of Zed. Their suits were exactly the same as their original except they were all black. The only way they could tell their colors were the colors of their visors and the the diamonds on their suits. The Green Ranger's Shield and arm bands which use to be gold were now silver.

"Long ago we captured you rangers in an attempt to make the Green Ranger use up the last of his power. We made special wax candles to drain you of your energy. Though he did save you the candles had still stolen a portion of your power. Which allowed me to make them."

Zed pointed to his Dark Rangers as they started to take off their helmets. The Rangers were shocked to see Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack, Kimberly and Tommy.

"You know what they say, if you can't beat them, clone them." Zed let out a evil laugh.

The clones were teenagers, the same age Tommy and everyone else was when they first became Power Rangers. The clone Rangers put their helmets back on and stood at attention.

"Well my Dark Rangers, show them what you're made of. Attack!"

The Dark Rangers leap out tackling their matching colored rangers and paired off. The Dark Rangers fought savage throwing their opponents to the ground.

The Green Ranger dodged White Ranger's punches with ease.

"Wow old man, you almost got me there. You should have given up years ago, grandpa. Why do you keep fighting a losing battle?" The Green Ranger taunted as he dodged another punch and delivered one of his own to White Ranger's stomach then back handing him to the ground once again.

"Because good always wins." The White Ranger sends a kick to his clone's head then another kick to his clone's chest only to have his foot grabbed as the Green Ranger throws him down and pins him to the ground.

"No. The reason you fight so hard and so long is because you're still trying to poof that you're not just Rita Repulsa's little soldier. You started as her lackey and that's not all even Lord Zed started pulling your strings. You will never be able to wipe that shame away so why do you even try?"

As the White and Green Rangers clashed the other's found out how much their counterparts knew of them. The two Black Rangers locked their arms on each other's shoulders as they struggled to throw each other down.

"You got style, man. I'll give you that, but.." Zack sent his knee flying into Adam's stomach then landing his elbow into his back. "..I was the first Black Ranger. You can't beat the original. You, you are just a space filler, they had to settle for you when I stepped out of the shoes."

Jason and his dark counterpart swing their swords wildly at one another as the Dark Ranger taunted him. "Washed up! Out of date! Slow! Old!" The Dark Ranger slashed Jason constantly. "You should have stayed retired. You're old and you're weak. You are going to die and you will die knowing you failed at everything you tried to accomplish here today."

Kira runs trying her hardest to avoid the blasts as Kimberly continued to shoot at her. She couldn't avoid the shots any longer when she was finally caught in the fire, sending her flying and hitting the ground.

"Oh, poor little pinky trying to play with the big kids. Why don't you stop right now and save yourself the trouble and save yourself the heart ache. Do you really think he will ever see you as anything other than a little soldier. He will never see you as anything when he still loves me. I was his first love I will always have his heart."

They all lay on the ground feeling the weight of what the Dark Rangers had said. Then when the Dark Rangers thought they had won they were shot in the back by Trini and Billy.

"Guys! Don't listen to them!" Trini shouted.

"Yeah, they are using our darkest fears and our inner weaknesses against us!" Billy shouted. "If we didn't deserve this power, if we weren't right to take on this challenge the power wouldn't have chosen us."

The Rangers stood up full of new determination. The Dark Rangers gather together ready to continue the fight.

"Looks like it's time for round two." The White Ranger said as he pulled his sword from off his back.

"Nice sword. I got one to." The Green Ranger mocked as he summoned the Sword of Darkness.

As the Green and White charged at each other again the other rangers summoned their weapons and charged into battle. The battle had become drastically one sided as the Dino Zeo Rangers newly found resolve was overwhelming their clone counterparts.

Jason shouted. "Let's bring our weapons together guys!"

"Power Axe!" Adam shouted tossing his axe into the air.

"Power Bow!" Kira called throwing her bow in the air to join with the axe.

"Power Daggers!" Trini called joining her daggers to the bow.

"Power Lance!" Billy shouted pulling his lance in two then throwing it in the air to join with the bow.

"Power Sword!" Jason jumps into the taking hold of the conjoined weapons then placed his sword on top completing the configuration as he brought it down to the group.

The took their positions as Jason shouted. "Copies can never beat the originals! Fire!"

An enormous cannon blast of energy shout out straight to the Dark Rangers as Tommy stood with his sword out, blade pointed down.

"White Dragon Fire Power!" Tommy shouted as the dragon head on the handle of his sword shot and blast of fire joining the other Ranger's blast.

"Oh... shit..." The Green Ranger muttered just before he and his group went up in a massive explosion.

"NO!" Zed slammed the his staff against the ground.

"What's wrong, Zed?" Adam taunted.

"Yeah, I would say we're getting under your skin.." Kira continued.

"But it doesn't look like you have any." Adam finished as he high-fived Kira.

"I'VE HAD IT! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! EVEN IF I HAVE TO DESTROY THE PLANET WITH YOU!" Zed shouted in uncontrollable rage as he borded Serpentera. "SERPENTERA! TAKE TO THE SKY AND PREPARE TO DESTROY THE PLANET!"

Serpentera took off into the shy as lightening began to spark from its mouth.

"Oh my god guys, what are we going to do?!" Kira said.

"We stop it." Said Jason.

"But how?" Trini asked.

"From what I remember Serpentera's biggest problem was it's massive fuel consumption."

"If we teleport into Serpentera could we take out it's power source and take down the ship." Tommy said cupping his fist in his hand.

"Less talking more doing, guys." Adam interrupted.

"Alright let's go!" Tommy said as they teleported into the rising metal dragon.

"Power level, sixty four percent and climbing and once I'm safely out of the Earth's atmosphere I am going to blow this planet right out of the stars!" Zed spoke to himself when a proximity alarm started to sound. Zed looked on the monitor to see the Power Rangers teleporting into the engine room. "Hmm... A change of plans is in order."

"Oh my god..." Billy exclaimed. "He has a Anti-Matter Energy Engine."

"And if you so much as scratch it you will all go sky high with me." Zed interrupted stepping into the light where the Rangers could see him.

"Then I guess we'll do this the old fashion way." Jason stepped forward then posing in battle position.

Tommy whispers to Billy. "Billy, try to find a away to shut off the power to the ship while we distract him."

After saying that they charged for Zed as Billy ducked to the side out of sight then made his way to the engine. With one swing of Zed's staff the Rangers were smacked to the floor. Jason and Tommy join together as they attack with their swords. Zed blocked the sword attacks with his staff then forcing the blades to the side then kicked Jason in the stomach and then smacked Jason to his knees then kicked him in the face. As they fall back to the floor Adam, Trini, and Kira try to gang up on Zed as they are sadly out matched and sent flying again.

"I might not even have to destroy your planet to kill you. I'm still going to, just to rub salt in the wound." Zed said as he stomped on Adam's stomach leaving the Rangers on the ground as he walks toward the engine. "And then there was one. Did you really think I'd forget about you, Billy? Maybe you can stand a better chance than your other friends."

Billy stepped out from behind the engine.

"So find a way to shut off the engine and not kill you, me and your friends?" Zed chuckled.

"I thought of one way... Guys..." Billy called out to his friends as he moved his hand to his belt. They look up to see him and do the same moving their hands to their belts. Billy then quickly pulled his laser pistol from his side then pointed it at the engine. His fellow Rangers teleported away as he shoots a hole in the Anti-Matter Energy Engine then teleported away leaving Zed trapped on a powerless ship with no means of escape. In the void of space Serpentera imploded on itself and vanishes from existence.

The Rangers teleport safely to Earth and power down.

"Is it over?" Kira asked.

"I don't know... Anti-matter is an unknown variable. Not much is known about it, some people theorize that Anti-matter could be used as a wormhole through space and time. We don't know." Billy said joining the group.

"But for now, the threat is over." Trini reassured everyone.

"I hope so." Tommy said looking at his morpher.

They all teleported back to Head Quarters in Reefside.

"Well considering how the Earth is still spinning I'm guessing you guys won." Hayley said sitting at the computer.

"Looks like it." Kira said as she looks over at Tommy sitting in the corner.

Kira walks over to him as he stares at his morpher.

"Dr. O? Are you ok?" Kira asked softly.

Tommy looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff."

"About what your clone said during the fight?"

Tommy had a look of surprise on his face.

"All the Dark Rangers knew what to say to get in our heads. What did yours tell you?"

Tommy let out a sigh. "He said the only reason I really keep fighting is because I'm still trying to make up for being Rita's puppet. And because of that I'll always push those most important to me away."

"Like Kimberly..." Kira said softly.

"Yeah... Like Kimberly..." Tommy said solemnly.

Kira knew all along her feelings would never be returned but she still hurt to see him so broken.

"I'm gonna go see the guys and see how their injuries are healing." Kira said as she walked away.

I wasn't long before Trent, Ethan and Conner were running into the Head Quarters.

"We heard you have awesome new morphers! I wanna see!" Ethan blurted out.

"I wanna hear how you whooped that skinless guys butt back to where he came from!" Conner continued.

"I just wanna know if you brought me back a souvanior." Trent shrugged.

"Actually, we have something for all of you." Jason said as the Original Rangers lined up next to each other.

Billy started to speak. "We don't know if we have defeated Lord Zed once and for all so..."

"We need someone to continue to protect the Earth if he ever were to return." Trini continued.

"We can't keep up the fight forever so we'd like to pass the torch on... to you." Adam finished.

Jason stepped up to Conner. "You fought with pride as the Red Dino Thunder Ranger. Now I am proud to present you with the Dino Zeo Red morpher."

Conner took it in awe as Billy steps to Ethan.

"You are person more than worthy to take up the mantle. Here is your new Dino Zeo morpher." Billy placed the morpher in Ethan's hands.

"I know this isn't your kinda color but I know you'll make me proud, Trent." Adam said as he held out his morpher to Trent.

Trent took it as the three look at their new morphers.

"Now that just leaves mine." Trini said. "Hayley?"

"What?" Hayley was stunned. "Oh no! No way! Not me! I'm the tech support I'm a lover not a fighter!"

"Then who can I pass this to?" Trini said.

"How about me?" A voice from behind them said.

They turned around to see Kimberly standing with Kira.

"I know I don't have the right to ask, because I left when you all needed me but I now know why I left. Because I was afraid of failing, and when I walked away at that moment I did fail. Kira made me realize that, amongst other things." Kimberly said as she walked to Tommy. "Tommy you more than made up for your past as Rita's slave and we will never leave you." She kissed his cheek then walked to Trini taking the morpher from her hands and smiled. "I've kinda grown out of the color pink. I think yellow is more my style now, don'tcha think?" Trini and Kimberly chuckle as she joins with the new rangers.

And that was how it stands, six rangers ready to morph into action whenever they were needed to protect their planet...

THE END


End file.
